


Handcuffs

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Captain Jack Harkness/Captain John Hart; "You forgot to say the magic word."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Captain Jack Harkness/Captain John Hart; "You forgot to say the magic word."

Jack tugged on the handcuffs. “Come on,” he growled.

“You forgot to say the magic word.” John grinned at  him, twirling the key at him. It figured John Hart would always bring trouble.

“I’m not saying that,” Jack tugged again even though it wouldn’t work.

“I can just leave you here you know.” John looked like the cat that got the cream. Which wasn’t too far off from the truth, now that Jack thought about it.

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Jack mumbled.

“What was that? Speak up Jackie Boy.”

Jack took another breath. “Please let me out of these handcuffs so I can throttle you.”

“Oh now, that’s not going to encourage me to let you go.” John waved the key at him.

“I thought you liked a little breathplay,” Jack couldn’t help but smile at him.

John looked like he was thinking about it a bit. “Ask me again.”

Jack met his eyes. “Please let me loose.”

John licked his lips and reached around to do so. As soon as he had a hand free, Jack swung, punching him across the cheek and grabbing the key to free his other hand. John stumbled back, grinned, and tackled him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
